castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Miner Z Wiki
Welcome to the wiki! Content Introduction | Please help us! | News | Activity | Media | Disclaimer | Partnership . Language Menu (WIP)(Code still present!) Welcome to the official Wiki for CastleMiner Z. Here you can find a lot of information needed about the Xbox Live Indie Game. The information available to you here ranges from weapons and tools to tactics and enemies. Help out the Castle Mizer Community any way you can by suggesting updates on blogs or adding honest information from the game CastleMiner Z. For some basic information, please visit the general information ''page, which gives stats, facts, and a synopsis of the game. For pages related to updates released by DigitalDNA (aka the ''CastleMiner Z development team), please visit our Version History page, their official Facebookpage, or the CastleMiner forum. Introduction CastleMiner Z is an online coop survival horror game in a block based environment. Travel with your friends in a huge, ever-changing world and craft modern weapons to defend yourself from dragons and the zombie horde! http://www.castleminerz.com/ Gameplay CastleMiner Z is an infinite world filled with deep places to explore, and horrifying monsters to slay. Build structures out of blocks, craft weapons and tools from raw materials, and explore the vast and frightening world around you. Play by yourself or online with friends in any of these exciting game modes: * Endurance Mode: There are tales of a place beyond the mountains where Hell itself has torn through. How far can you get before you succumb to the zombies, dragons, skeletons, or other enemies that thirst for your blood? Run, fight, and sneak your way across dry deserts, snowy mountains, and icy expanses on your quest to vanquish the ultimate guardians of the abyss. In Endurance Mode, the world is randomized each game and the death of your party is permanent. * Survival Mode: If you enjoy Endurance, but would rather build permanent structures and defenses, Survival Mode is where you’ll spend your time. * Creative Mode: With simplified crafting and the ability to adjust or eliminate the enemy threat, Creative Mode is a great place to build vast structures in peace. * Dragon Survival Mode: For those who like their trophies big and their hair singed and smoking, Dragon Survival Mode brings you up close and personal with wave after wave of the biggest, meanest, scaliest brutes in the game. Worlds can be saved in any game mode (except Endurance) so try building a castle with enemies turned off, then grabbing some friends and loading it up with enemies turned on! CastleMiner Z is available for: Xbox 360 - (No longer on sale) PC (Steam) If you just bought the game, be sure to check out these various pages for more information: *Mobs *Health *Weapons *Tools *Crafting Menu Please Help! If you feel you have any solid information regarding anything within the CastleMiner Z world, please feel free to add a page and write about it. Also, feel free to edit any post you see, only if you think the information is invalid or you think you could add to it. Please try to keep good spelling and grammar. If you have any photos of CastleMiner Z, please upload them. Do not post irrelevant or aggressive/vulgar comments, as you can be banned from a week to an entire year depending on the level of vandalism. It would be a good idea to check out the policies of the wiki so you can avoid being blocked on here: Policies of CastleMiner Z Wiki CastleMiner Z Wiki News CastleMiner Z ''is available now! Follow this link to their official page. Latest activity Media CMZ Boxart.JPEG CMZ(HD).PNG Castleminer_z.jpg Disclaimer While we know about CastleMiner Z'' and many games, CastleMiner Z can be compared to Minecraft, which is now in the Xbox Live Market, in any way. Also, this site is in no way affiliated with the CastleMiner Z development team, which happens to be DigitalDNA, so please do not suggest any material to us. If you dislike this game or wiki and intend to do harm to this site, then it's rather best for you to leave because we won't accept any vulgar editing or commenting on our site. Yes, we can see your comments and what you have been doing by simply looking at the " " and even see when you post your comments on this site. Griefing is easily dealt with here, so don't get any funny ideas and waste your and our time. Also, no young children users will be allowed to administrate due to eligibility concerns. Minecraft was actually inspired by Infiniminer, an earlier, similar game. Anybody can criticize our favorite block based games, DigitalDNA thinks so, Mojang thinks so, we should all think so too... Partnership Check out our buddies over at the Block Universe Wiki for content relating to block related games. They started it not too long ago, so make sure to lend a helping hand! Polls CastleMiner Z PC = CastleMiner Z PC is a work in progress, what do you look forward to if it passes Greenlight? Increased block and material variety New customizable character system New weapons Vehicles, such as tanks and helicopters. New enemies New landscapes New material dynamics, such as water and fire New game modes, such as PVP Increased player counts i.e. 32-64 players. |-| Update 1.5 Impression = So the 1.5 Update has recently come out. What are your initial feelings about it? Impressed Its pretty fun Ok but would have changed a few things Meh Terrible What took them so long? |-| Wiki Opinion = What do you think about the Wiki? Very Good, Helpful Good, Needs More Work Needs a lot of Work To Be Complete Poor (I want to make this Wiki better by editing) |-| Toughest Mob = What's the toughest Mob you ever fought in CastleMiner Z? Dragon Demon Skeletons Zombies Aliens |-| Favorite Weapon = Which weapon do you prefer? Shotgun SMG Pistol Assault Rifle Knife Rifle Laser Weapons Explosives |-| Update Wishlist = What do you wish was in the next update? Weather New Items New Weapons Water More Mobs New Biomes Category:Information about the Wikiç‏‎ Category:Information about the Wiki Category:Browse Category:Home Category:General Information